SkyFanTD
'Marialuisa.hernandez3760 '''is a active user on the Total Roleplay Drama wiki, He has played Sky, and Alejandro and competed in 5 seasons. He is currently one of the 5 administrators. Personality SkyFanTD likes to be called Freddie or Sky. He first was interested in Total Drama, after watching Phobia Factor, when it first aired. Ever since then Total Drama has been one of his favorite T.V. shows. When he first joined this wiki, he wasn't sure if he would be on that much, but after constantly making edits and hard work he eventually became an admin. He does his best to be as friendly and approachable as possible, so don't hesitate to leave a message on his wall. His favorite characters to role play are Sky and Alejandro. he also sucks lololololololol Characters Roleplayed *'Character: 'Sky **'Places: '1st and 8th **'Description: ' Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she firmly, and sometimes aggressively, states that she is against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. *'Character: 'Alejandro **'Places: '6th and 11th **'Description: ''' On the surface, Alejandro appears to be a polite, dashing, charming gentleman, but underneath he is dark and twisted. He is known to use his charm and exceptional persuasion to advance him further in the game. Other than Heather, he has eliminated the most contestants on the show, proving to be one of the show's most dangerous contestants. Alejandro was born in Spain, before moving to Latin America, and is very proud of Hispanic heritage. Alejandro frequently speaks his language on the show. An extremely well-developed talent of his is smooth talking himself in or out of a situation. He names his best quality his ability to "smell a person's weakness and exploit it in seconds." Alejandro himself gloats that he "went through a lot of nannies" because of this. He has been shown to possess a large quantity of skills ranging from hypnotism to speaking several languages, thanks to his highly successful family. Alejandro's older brother José is one of very few people who can compete with him. He has described him as being superior in everything, and is partially to blame for who he is today. Alejandro has a romantic nature, and has learned many lessons on the subject from his relatives. Alejandro takes pleasure in getting revenge on other contestants. Trivia *SkyFanTD is the only user to win their first season roleplaying. *SkyFanTD has merged in every season with at least one character. *All of this users eliminations from seasons 2-4 have been in the third merged episode. *This user has made All Stars with both characters he has roleplayed. *SkyFanTD has never played a 2nd generation character. **Alejandro **Sky See Also